


His chin up and his teeth clean

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Boundaries, Crisco, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Fisting, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: “You ever feel a boy come on your hand, Jared?”Jeff always has a way of whip-snapping Jared out of his woolgathering.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts), [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts), [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).



> This takes place before Jared meets Jensen.
> 
> Colin is roughly 14 and there are explicit mentions of much earlier, so please proceed with caution.
> 
> Adrianne is sexually active in the same physical space as Jason in this, but I'm not listing them as a pairing because that's not really how it is.
> 
> Title from Sharp Teeth by Toby Barlow. You should read it.

“he knows that it's impossible to tell a wolf

from a man if

he keeps his chin up

and his teeth clean.”

 - Toby Barlow, Sharp Teeth

 

“Feel like learning something, boy?”

Jared looks up from his book and rolls his eyes.  Jeff’s the only one who can talk to Jared like that and he knows it. 

The bus door slams as Jeff boards.  Jared tucks a worn silver gum wrapper to mark his place in his book.  He’s left boys with grateful black eyes but he still can’t bring himself to bend a page in a new book, seems like a crime.  He’d even paid for this one.  Whoever had the balls to write an epic poem about werewolves in LA deserved his royalties.

“Maybe.”

He rolls on his side, poking his head out and pushing a snarled lock of hair out of his eyes.  Jeff’s wearing his good-mood leather jacket and a smile that sinks into Jared’s stomach like stolen bourbon.  Jared tucks his book away beside his mattress.

Jeff grins, all teeth and gristle. 

“Why don’t you say hello to everybody, sweetheart?”

A blond buzzcut and a face made for fairy tales peeks out from behind Jeff’s back.  Jared swallows so loud he’s pretty sure the entire bus hears it, even Adrianne passed out above him.  The warmth in his stomach feels more like skating rink hot chocolate as he rakes his eyes over every locker room inch of Jeff’s boy.  Big blue eyes and a lower lip meant for teeth marks smiles calmly back at him, slim hand clutched in Jeff’s big paw.

Any kid who looks this comfortable around Jeff can take a few lewd glances in stride.

“Hi.  I’m Colin.”

The name clicks into place the same time an even-younger version of that face does and Jared sucks a breath in through his teeth.  The infamous Colin, the golden boy none of the other ones seem to quite live up to.  Colin with the big brother Jared had met ass-first in a green room in Houston.

“S’up, Col.”

Jason swings down off the top bunk, a fine line of ash trickling down from his Detroit-special blunt as his bare feet hit the floor.  His basketball shorts hang low enough that Jared could count his pubes from this angle.  He scratches at his bare chest as he pads over to pat Colin on the head.

“Hey, Jason.”

Even his teeth are fucking cute when he smiles up at Jason.

Jeff’s got a six pack of beers and a plastic grocery bag dangling from one wrist.  He drops it on the floor with a clink before he arches an eyebrow at Jared.

“Don’t think you two’ve been acquainted before.”

Jeff’s hand settles around Colin’s throat, soft affection with the promise of more just behind it.  Colin settles into it with a peaceful blink of his eyes.

The last time Jared had seen that face it’d been on a tiny screen on his brother’s phone.  Doe-eyed Brock with his tight ass and loose lips, sneering like a baby Jeff while he showed off his FBI worthy collection of home movies, shaky snippets of his boyfat dick fucking his brother like he could get his twelve-year-old ass pregnant.

Jared contorts himself out of his bunk and shamelessly palms his dick under his ratty jeans.  If little brother gave his ass up half as good as Brock he’d be happy to learn anything Jeff wanted to teach him.

“Hey, kid.  I’m Jared.”

“I know.”

It’s too soft to be bratty and the blush on his face does unspeakable things to Jared’s insides.  Jared jerks off thinking about plucking the wings off boys like this and here’s Colin fluttering his eyelashes like every Lolita-boy dream Jared’s ever had.

“Big brother’s been kissing and telling?”

Jeff turns Colin’s face up with a soft hand under his chin, his eyebrow up but nothing stern behind it.  Jeff’s soft on this one, anyone could tell by the way Jeff talks about him.  He’s only seen Jeff look this fondly at a rare steak and Snowball when he’s doing something really stupid.

“I made him tell me, Daddy, it’s not his fault.”

“He’s not even a snitch,” Jeff sighs fondly, stroking his thumb along the baby wing of Colin’s jaw.

“Who wants a beer?”

Colin serves them without being asked.  Jeff sprawls out on the biohazard couch they all share for things too unsavory or acrobatic for their twin-size cots, patting the seat next to him for Jared.  Jason takes one of the duct-taped chairs across from them and spreads out, graceful and dangerous as a jungle cat when he Cheshire smiles at Colin and takes a freshly-popped PBR.

“Thanks, doll.”

Colin’s “you’re welcome” is drowned out by a fit of Adrianne’s snoring.  Jared’s 99% sure a deviated septum from burying your nose in so much pussy isn’t a real medical condition but they all accept it.  She settles down after a few more bear grunts and a cool beer pressed into Jared’s palm.

Something tightens in Jared’s chest when Colin falls to his knees, fawn gentle as he lays his head in Jeff’s waiting lap.  His fingers curl into Jeff’s belt loops like Jeff’s the only anchor he needs in the world.  The only people who have ever looked at Jared like that are ghosts now.

“You ever feel a boy come on your hand, Jared?”

Jeff always has a way of whip-snapping Jared out of his woolgathering. 

“Fuck.”

The way Jason shifts his legs and licks his lips gets even Jared kind of hard sometimes, and he’d spent one night and one night only giving his ass up to his bandmates when he’d joined.  He can’t imagine what it does to a little bottom dream like Colin.  If the three-dollar blush on his cheeks is any indication Colin’s a little hard, too.

“Five-finger discount’s a little daunting to most of ‘em.”

Jared wiggles his long fingers and spreads his big palm wide.  He’d gotten his knuckles in a handful of brave boys but nothing like the stories Jeff tells about wringing some sweet thing dry on his wrist.

Jeff doesn’t look away from Jared as he pets through Colin’s hair, scratching easy behind his ear as he smirks.

“You need to learn some patience, boy.”

Jared knows the “boy” isn’t directed at the hopefully-a-teenager curled up on the floor.

“You think I got my whole hand in Colin’s ass the first night I met him?”

Colin bites his lip, and it’s a million times sexier for how thoughtless it is. 

“Takes it like a dream now, don’t you, sweetheart?”

Jeff smiles down as Colin blushes a little pinker and buries his face in Jeff’s lap.

“Took me years to train that little cunt to open up for me.  You remember the first time, baby?”

Jeff sighs, his nostrils flaring at a memory Jared can almost taste.  Jared’s a proud high school dropout and he’s no whiz at math, but peach fuzz minus years divided by Jeff’s drunken odes to fourth-grade cherry cola meant Jared was better off not knowing when Jeff had bad-wolfed his way into Colin’s life.

“Barely fit my pinky in it,” Jeff whispers, soft enough that Jeff might not know he’s saying it out loud.

Jared’s half-hard already and if that makes him a little more so, no one’s gonna tell.

It’s as cool a February night as it gets in Dallas but it’s always warm on their bus.  Jeff shifts, chucking Colin under the chin before he shrugs off his jacket.  While Jeff in a tshirt is practically naked, Jason has an allergy to shirts that only freezing temperatures seem to alleviate.  His tan chest rises and falls as he stares at Colin, contemplative and hungry in his own measured way.

“Now there are some old sluts who can get you elbow-deep with twenty minutes and a tube of chapstick, but the sweet ones,” Jeff’s thumb strums over Colin’s ear, closing and tugging him up.

“The sweet ones take time.”

He’s never seen Jeff close his eyes for a kiss before.  His big hands frame Colin’s cherub cheeks, paternal and predatory all at once.  Colin’s probably running to the tall side for his age but he looks tiny in between Jeff’s legs, stretching up slender on his knees to sigh and open for Jeff’s tongue.  Colin makes these soft sounds every time Jeff sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, naïve puppy huffs like no one ever taught him to keep quiet when he’s kissing.  It’s artless, the way he melts into Jeff, the kind of innocence that’s so much sweeter when Jared notices his delicate fairy-fingers brushing insistently over Jeff’s fly.

Jared doesn’t even notice he’s grabbing on his own dick until Jeff leers fondly at him.

“You want a taste?”

A bead of sweat dives for cover under the stretched neck of Jared’s Butthole Surfers t-shirt.  Colin’s lips are pinked and glistening.  Jared’s mouth waters for his pussy just looking at them.

“Can I have a kiss, Colin?”

Jared leans forward, pressing himself at an angle against Jeff’s side as Colin turns to him.  Jared can just make out the shape of his little tits under his tshirt as his chest rises and falls. 

What seems like a lifetime ago in Houston, he’d stumbled into Jeff’s dressing room to store his shit before Happenstance opened for some grimy fucks called the Bloody Rosebuds. He’d agreed to the gig for the name alone.  He’d also stumbled into Jeff with a lapful of legal-in-Thailand boypussy moaning on his dick and that self-satisfied grin Jared’s seen a million times since.  In what Jared now knows was an impromptu audition Jeff had offered up his boy and watched with increasing approval while Jared had fucked a load out of him just to plant a new one.

“All your groupies fuck like this?” Jared had asked, marveling as the kid had worked his cock like he hadn’t just crawled off Jeff’s beer-can dick and sat down on Jared after a brief stunned silence when he saw Jared’s dick for the first time.  He can still hear Jeff’s laugh, rich and smug as he turned to whisper in Jared’s ear.

“I’d say Brock’s pretty special. And you want to know the best part? I fucked his baby brother last night.”

While Jared’s dick had softened in Brock’s ass, the kid had whipped out his phone and sneered like a perfect brat while he’d clicked on picture after picture of his naked, freshly-fucked little brother.  Jared had found himself with a new band and no regrets pretty soon after that.

With Colin finally here and the echo of Brock in his mind, Jared can’t help himself.

“Already kissed your brother, only seems fair.”

“He told me.”

Colin swallows, eyes down on the floor before he looks up at Jared through too-long lashes.

“’Bout your tongue.”

Jared grins, the smile Erica always calls his panty-melter, letting the split ends of his tongue bracket his upper lip and slide back and forth.  There’d been so much blood when he’d cut it, but it’s helped him sweet-talk his way into enough virgin pussy that he’s pretty sure he’s earned it back with interest.

Colin’s not a virgin but he shivers like one when Jared licks into his mouth.

He’s still got the cigar-hint of Jeff but he’s sweet underneath it, wet with enough spit that a little drips down onto Jared’s chin.  A kid mouth.

Jeff’s hand settles on the small of Jared’s back, bleeding warmth and a warning.  Jared pulls off, sucking Colin’s lip and leaving a spiderweb of spit between their lips for a split second.  Colin smiles, redder and gleaming as Jeff’s fingers graze up his skinny arm and pluck at the sleeve of his shirt.

“Let’s take these off, hmm?”

Colin nods, all  _ Yes, Daddy _ as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and staggers onto his feet to pop the button off his pants.  They look like the bottom half of a uniform, with a crisp seam ironed down the front.  Jared rarely sees pants that aren’t riddled with holes or stains these days.

“Show everyone how pretty you are.”

Colin’s got a pair of white briefs and an apple-cheeked blush as he carefully steps out of his pants.  Jared follows the coltish line of his legs up to the trim elastic of Colin’s little-boy underwear and growls just for the pleasure of it.

“Good boy, you wore ‘em.”

Jeff had gotten his dick sucked by two Abercrombie models last week and his face hadn’t lit up like this.  He spreads one hand over Colin’s ass, digging his fingers into taut cotton and stealing a deep inhale from his neck.

“Why don’t you give Jason a kiss, too?”

He spins Colin around, his hand palming over Colin’s has-to-be-hard dick to keep it a secret for now.  Colin melts into him, oozing back against Jeff’s widespread legs to make room as Jason crouches down in front of him.

It gets messy when they’re always on top of each other.  There’s lines and then there’s the caution tape of Jeff’s generosity, easily pushed aside when he’s in a mood like this.  Jason gets right in between Jeff’s legs, smushing Colin against Jeff’s chest until he can’t have much room to breathe. 

“Don’t know if I can live up to Serpentino over here,” Jason mumbles, his eyes never leaving Colin as he tilts his head toward Jared. Colin shakes his head and rolls his eyes, soft and sweet, as comfortable pressed between the weight of Jeff and Jason as he is when Jeff runs his fingers over Colin’s hair and tilts his head up for Jason’s kiss.  This isn’t Jason’s first pull off Jeff’s personal soda fountain and it won’t be his last.

Jeff can fuck something just by looking at it so it’s not really fair to say they don’t all fuck around.  Jason’s earning a few puppy sounds out of Colin’s mouth while his hand strokes up and down Jeff’s thigh, the backs of his fingers dragging against the seam of Jared’s jeans.  Colin’s arms tremble as they weave around Jason’s neck and he’d probably fall down if he didn’t have Jeff holding him up.  Jason’s a really good fucking kisser.

Jared contemplates taking his dick out and decides to wait, wincing as he grinds his hand hard enough to seep out a drop of slick.  It’s not like his jeans are gonna get that much filthier.  He lets one of his quick-bitten fingernails drag up Colin’s arm, back and forth while Jeff smiles open-mouthed.

Jared doesn’t mind messy when it smells like precome and jailbait.

“You’re gonna take care of Jason while we get this little pussy open.”

Jeff’s lips are against Colin’s ear but his eyes are on Jared.   _ We _ .  Colin exhales every breath through his mouth when Jason pulls off and arches an eyebrow at him.

“That alright, kid?  Let me use this sweet little mouth?”

Jason wipes a thumb over Colin’s bottom lip, waiting for an answer even as his cock bunches up the front of his shorts.  Jason’s always a gentleman.

“Yeah,” Colin answer, too quick and breathy to be anything but sincere.

“Hold on.”

Jeff clears his throat, leaning up as he absently feels around on the couch.  He grabs a high school field hockey sweatshirt one of Adrianne’s girls had left behind a few nights ago and spreads in on the ground in front of Colin.  The way Adrianne had made her gush it’s probably not much cleaner than the floor but it makes Jared smile.  He’d watched Jeff push some boy’s face into a pile of jizz and grit in the same spot a few weeks ago.

Colin sinks to his hands and knees with a babysoft “Thank you, Daddy,” that tugs at something wistful in Jared.  He swallows and strums three fingers along the fat line of his dick while Jason pushes his shorts down.

“Missed this fucking mouth.”

Colin’s back arches, his throat lining up in a long arc as he opens his mouth.  Jason’s got a gorgeous dick, thick and curved for pleasure just like every inch of him.  A callused thumb slides back his foreskin and feeds the slick head of his cock between Colin’s pop tart lips.

Jason laughs to himself.

“Missed fucking this mouth.”

Colin hums, his eyes fluttering closed as he takes Jason nosedive deep and barely shudders on the way down.  Jared’s pretty sure Colin’s gag reflex had been a memory long before he’d needed deodorant.  Jeff grins like he can read Jared’s mind and slides his hand on top of Jared’s, squeezing as he leans in close enough to brush his stubble against Jared’s ear.

“Told you he’s well-trained.”

Jared’s hips buck up into Jeff’s hand, ready to test Jeff’s bragging.  Jeff stays sprawled out at his awkward angle, half-resting on Jared’s chest and rubbing on his dick like it’s just as much Jeff’s as the pretty cocksucker kneeling between his legs.  A generous Jeff is a beautiful thing and Jared’s not about to start butting heads with him over something as tenuous as boundaries, not when Colin is making these wet-choke sounds that have him happily grinding his cock into Jeff’s hand.

“Goddamn, big brother’s been taking good care of you, huh?”

Jason licks his lips and closes his hand around the back of Colin’s head.  Jason always gets his dick sucked like he’s accepting worship. Jared would kiss him himself if he weren’t so rooted down next to Jeff on the couch.

“He better be.”

Jeff gives Jared one last squeeze before he rights himself.  He shifts forward, close enough to tuck all of his fingers into the waistband of Colin’s briefs.

“Colin’s mama thinks he’s visiting Brock at college this weekend.”

Jeff wears sleazy fuck like a mink coat.  He teases Colin’s underwear down the curve of his ass, dragging the elastic to stop just where Jared wants to see him most.  He snaps it with his thumb to slap against creamy-pale skin.

“You all nice and clean for me?”

Colin glugs off Jason’s dick and turns around, eyes wide and his lips a shade of pink that makes Jared’s dick throb.

“Of course, Daddy.”

Jeff smiles fondly and pushes Colin’s mouth back onto Jason’s cock. 

“Good boy.”

Jeff’s stingy with his praise most days.  He gives Colin a soft smack on the ass as he gurgles back onto Jason, leaving his underwear half down.  It’d be in flames by now if Jared’s eyes could burn holes in things.

“I always say, you can’t beat the classics.”

Jeff leans over, feeling around by the side of the couch until he pulls up his mystery grocery bag.  He pulls out a fat blue tub with a grin that would blind a major city.  It’s fucking Crisco.

Jeff tosses it to Jared and shimmies onto his knees.  He pets up Colin’s side, back and forth a few times as Colin spreads his legs to make room for Jeff.  Jared pops the pull-tab and plants the big tub of grease on the floor, smirking at Jeff’s rapt expression.  A fresh can of boy butter is about as close to romantic as Jeff gets.

“He doing a good job, Jace?”

Jeff presses his thumb into the peachcream crack of Colin’s ass, circling over his cunt through his underwear.

“Too good, fuck.” 

Jason growls in his throat and pulls his cock out, leaving a panting Colin and generous strings of spit oozing down Colin’s chin.

“Usually don’t have to work this hard to hold off.”

Jeff beams his best proud papa face at Jared.

“That’s my boy.”

He folds over Colin’s back, bracing one hand next to Colin’s and licking a stripe of boysweat off his neck.

“You gonna take it from both ends for Daddy?”

Colin nods, his mouth never closing as he moans something wet and passable for “Yes, Daddy.”  Jeff kisses him behind the ear and guides him back onto Jason’s cock, so close Jeff almost kisses it himself.  His hand circles down around Colin’s neck, pressing softly.

“I can feel his cock in your throat, baby.”

Jared and Jason manage to growl at the precise moment Adrianne snores again.  Jeff snorts with laughter and Colin lets out a wet snicker around Jason’s pubes.

When Jeff’s back up on his knees he hunches down between Colin’s legs, tugging his underwear down slow enough to make Jared’s fingers itch.  White fabric stretches between Colin’s thighs as he arches up into Jeff’s hands.

“See that?”

Jeff presses his thumb to the side of Colin’s dreamboy asshole, like there’s anywhere else Jared could possibly look right now. 

“You’re gonna get your whole hand in there.”

He circles around it, letting his road-worn thumb tug at the petal pink folds as he pushes Colin’s underwear down to his knees.  Jeff tosses them aside and grunts, manhandling Colin’s legs back open and nosing up against his gash with a lovesick sigh.

“Sweet thing,” Jason mumbles, whether it’s in memory of Colin’s pussy or a general statement on his giving disposition. 

Jared’s mouth runs wet as he watches Jeff lick right into Colin’s candy center.  He palms his dick, pressing hard and flicking his thumb over the u-shaped outline of his PA.  Jeff’s humming and Colin’s making noises on Jason’s dick that aren’t doing anything to help the wet spot soaking into Jared’s jeans.  He thumbs his top button open when Jeff rears back up.

“C’mere.”

Jared falls to his knees by Jeff’s side as Jeff slings an arm around his shoulder. 

They’ve kissed before, they all have.  Shit happens between passed-around party favor groupie boys and the bottom of a fifth of bourbon.  Jeff’s isn’t the kind of mouth he normally kisses but this isn’t really a kiss.   It’s an offering.  Jared licks every trace of Colin’s cunt out of Jeff’s mouth and keeps going a second longer so Jeff can feel him pressing hard against his leg.

“Have to get it nice and wet.”

Jeff sinks three fingers into the Crisco and winks at Jared.

“You ready, Jason?”

“Fuck,” Jason moans, his eyes rolling back in his head.  He picks up his pace, his cock cheek-slapping into Colin’s mouth and making him shake.

Jeff’s fingers sink into Colin’s asshole and fuck it, Jared’s getting his dick out.  He hikes his jeans down around his thighs and hisses as he finally touches himself.  He shrugs out of his tshirt as an afterthought, absently flicking at one of his nipple rings as he watches Jeff unzip.

Jared had fallen in love with his dick when he was five and never looked back, but Jeff’s got a veined, fatshaft cock right out of a Tom of Finland portrait.  He tugs his jeans down just enough to let it slap against his stomach, bouncing off a Judas Priest tshirt so old it’s see-through. 

“I always fuck ‘em first.”

Jared strokes out another chord of precome as Jeff lines his cock up with Colin’s greased cunt.

“Can’t focus enough when you’re ready to nut.”

Jared can barely feel his face and he’s not the one thumb-shoving the head of his dick into Colin’s asshole.  It looks like it’ll never fit until it does, swallowed in one muffled squeal that makes Momo bare his teeth.  Jeff digs his hand into Colin’s birdwing hip, squeezing.

“Swallow it.”

Colin tries, bless his heart.  Jason growls with his mouth open and doesn’t even try to hit his tongue, just gets a hand on either side of Colin’s milk carton cheeks and goes for his throat.  God, that’s a noise.  Colin’s coughs and hacks and gulps all at once, getting an octave of blissful suffering as he chokes down Jason’s come on one end and Jeff’s cock on the other.  There’s a puddle on the floor but Jeff’s little prince won’t be licking it up.

“Good boy.”

Jeff’s bottomed out, holding Colin up with one hand and his other tucked tight around Jared’s waist.  Jared’s so close the wet head of his cock skids off Colin’s baby soft ass cheek.  Jeff snorts as Colin swallows the last remnants of Jason’s load.

“Grease you up from both ends, kid.”

Jason doesn’t put his dick away as he staggers back to his chair, sprawling out and fishing a cigarette from some neglected corner.  The flare of his lighter makes his eyebrows look extra devilish as he winks at Jared and Jared really, really loves him.

“You have to remember, son,” Jeff says in his scout leader voice, all authority as he circles into Colin and tugs tighter around Jared’s waist.

“It’s not about you.”

Jeff’s a showman at heart.  He pulls his arm back from Jared’s waist and pulls out of Colin, leaving him pretty-gaped and thumb-tugged for Jared to see. 

“It’s about how much he’ll give you.”

Jeff spits straight down, because he’s a show-off and he knows exactly how to make Jared’s dick kick out another boy-hungry streak of slick. 

“You gonna take everything Daddy gives you?”

“Yes, unh, yes Daddy.”

Colin’s voice is thick and rough around the edges, throat-fucked.

“Please.”

Only Jeff can make pleased as punch look like a threat as he smiles.  He angles his cock back in and sneers a little, a glint of light gleaming off his canine.

“Fuckin’ tight for me, sugar, when’s the last time your brother took care of this ass?”

“Week, a week ago.”

Jared can feel Jeff’s laugh reverberate through his chest. 

“Practically brand-new.”

Jared molds himself to Jeff’s side just to feel the warmth flow out of him, the heat Jeff always seems to have under his skin.  He flexes an arm over Jeff’s shoulder and pushes in close, his head right next to Jeff’s so he can get the vulture’s-eye view of Jeff’s fat cock making quick work of Colin’s brand new boy parts.  Jeff sweats whiskey on his good days and Jared’s lips catch a few drops as he noses into Jeff’s neck.  Everything smells like sex, like Colin’s nervous-greedy sweat and Jeff’s cock and Jason’s salt of the earth jizz and hydrogenated oil meant for housewives, not cunthounds like him and Jeff.

“Got a treat for you, darlin’.”

Jeff hauls Colin back, one arm wrapping up and over his shoulder to half-nelson him still.  Colin’s got a sweet little dick and shocking control for someone who barely has pubes.  He’s the pretty-purple kind of hard but Jared hasn’t seen him reach for his dick once.  Some boys were born to bottom.  They’re Jared’s favorite.

“When Daddy’s done filling you up you’re gonna take that.”

Colin’s eyes follow Jeff’s down to Jared’s cock, straining his neck to look behind him.  Jared eases around to Colin’s front, settling in his space so Colin can get a better look as he strokes himself.  Colin’s eyes are big and they get even bigger when Jared squeezes out a drop of precome and glosses Colin’s lips with it.

“Your brother made the same face right before I fucked him.”

He kisses Colin and beats his dick a few times, just to hear the slap-slap of his own hand and Colin’s precious moments moans.  He crowds in, close enough to hold Colin’s weight against his chest as Jeff starts to fuck him harder.  Colin’s eyes aren’t fully focused but he’s sloppy smiling as he leans back against Jeff, his back arched and begging for Jared to pluck at his snow cone tits.

“Shit, do that again,” Jeff growls, his eyes flashing dark as Jared pinches hard and Colin hits a new note.  A few more and Jeff’s cursing and doing that thing with his teeth that means he’s about to come or beat the literal piss out of someone.

“Let your Daddy get you nice and wet for me?”

Jared whispers it into Colin’s ear but he’s looking at Jeff, whose face is caught somewhere between punching Jared in the face and kissing him on the mouth.  Like there’s much difference. 

“Please, Daddy, please.”

Colin’s good manners outshine them all.  Even Jason lets out a slow  _ Fuck _ as Jeff pulls Colin babymaker deep onto his dick and comes.  Jared’s pushing it, leaning in close over Colin’s cock drunk face to kiss Jeff again, letting his hands wander between doe soft boyskin and Jeff’s worn cotton armor and wiry muscle.  Jeff huffs with surprise, his jaw still working as he pumps hot into Colin. 

“Let me fuck him, Daddy.”

That word would feel wrong on Jared’s tongue if Jeff didn’t taste so sweet.  Jared can’t feel anything but his dick and his heart racing in his chest.  His hips jerk, dog rutting against Colin’s stomach, ready to fuck anything he can find. 

This is what he was built for, the blood rush of his dick heavy between his legs as Jeff eases Colin back to the ground and gets him ass up for Jared.  Colin’s arms and legs shake but he holds himself up, arching his back to hold as much of Jeff in as he can. 

Colin’s pussy isn’t shiny new any more.  Jared double dips his fingers in just to feel it, the hot slick of Jeff’s come and grease-white lube, the easy give of Colin’s body as he knuckles out.

“Gotta keep it slick if you want him open enough.”

How Jeff has the wherewithal to scoop a curl of Crisco out is beyond Jared.  He stares, dazed, as Jeff’s hand slicks his cock, dizzy while the only thing holding him upright is his fingers fucking in and out of Colin’s cunt.  Jeff jerks him a couple times, pulling him in line with Colin’s warm welcome and it’s a possessive move but it’s fine.  Jared can be put up to stud if he gets to mount Jeff’s prize possession.

Jeff’s chest is hot against his back, holding him up and whispering secrets in his ear, things Jared shouldn’t want to know about first times and fourth grade and ten inch brothers, sinner’s stories for the beast that barely hides under Jared’s skin.  They groan together when Jared sinks too-tight into Colin’s gasping body, both ends of him fish-mouthing while Jeff shushes him and rubs there-there circles into Jared’s back.

“Imagine what he felt like when he was ten.”

He’ll always love Jeff for this, that no matter how many half-dead ghost boys Jared’s left in his wake, no matter how many toe tag twelve year olds he’s tasted, Jeff can make it better and bless it away.  Absolved, Jared can slide heart first into some used hole that was ruined long before he showed up.  Jeff and his Judas Priest shirts can carry enough guilt for all of them.

“That’s it, boy.”

Jeff kisses his neck before he pushes Jared down to back-arch over Colin’s tiny body.

“Fuck him open for me.”

The wolf on Jared’s hand spreads out as he steadies himself next to Colin.  As tight as Colin is he gives it up easy after a few force-fucked seconds, moaning loud enough that it’s Jeff who slaps a warning hand over his mouth.  Jared would let him scream, let him squeal for Jared’s greased dick with his daddy fucked insides hugging slippery all around.  There are only a handful of boys who can take him this deep without crying and Jared’s never going to see any of them again.

“Good little cunt,” Jared mumbles, dimly fond of the tough little body beneath him.  He dogfucks into Colin with an arm across his neck and Colin still meets him back for it.  There’s nothing but this, the heaving warmth beneath him taking whatever he offers, Jeff’s flytrap laugh and Jason’s rumbling approval egging him on.  He chases his orgasm to the edge and snaps back when Jeff’s hand tugs into his snarled hair.

“Let me in, sweetheart.”

Jeff’s fingers reach down to smear around the base of Jared’s dick, toying with Colin’s rim.  Colin puppy grunts and back pushes, stretching hot pink as Jeff forces his index finger next to Jared’s dick. 

“That’s it.”

Jared lets himself sway, anchored by Jeff’s fingers fucking in next to him and Colin making playground sounds with each thrust.  Even the best porn doesn’t have sounds like that, soft, hurt noises that wrap their fingers around Jared’s memories and tug at old, thorny aches inside him.

It’s always how he comes hardest.

Colin’s dripping with it when he pulls out.  Jeff keeps his fingers inside him, three deep and holding space while Jared sinks back to earth.

“See what I mean?”

Jeff knocks his shoulder against Jared’s.

“You gotta get that shit out of your system.”

Jason laughs knowingly as they fall back onto the couch.  Colin spreads across their laps while Jeff dips wet fingers into his pussy, playing while Jared catches his breath.

“What’d I miss?”

The bus thumps as Adrianne lands off her bunk.  She stretches, audibly cracking her neck before she plops down on the floor in front of Jason’s feet.  She’s wearing a pair of boxers Jared’s positive he’s seen on Jason and a sports bra that says “Listen to Metal.”

“Hey there, buddy.”

She arches an eyebrow at Colin as she accepts a lit smoke from Jason.

“Adri, this is Colin,” Jason grins, stretching out his name as Adrianne’s face lights up.

“Oh, the brothers!”

“None other.”

Jeff shoots her a lopsided grin where his head is lolling against Jared’s shoulder.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

She stretches again, wincing and elbowing into Jason’s shin.

“I slept funny.”

She pouts up at Jason until he rolls his eyes and starts to rub her shoulders.

“I got you, mama.”

She sighs into Jason’s hands and squints around at all three of them.

“Think I’m the only grown-up in here who hasn’t blown her load.”

Jared shrugs while Jeff pets his free hand through Colin’s hair.

“You want Colin to eat your pussy? Trained him to eat his brother’s ass, I’m sure he could figure it out.”

“Jeff, I’m pretty sure dream-twink over here isn’t into snatch.”

Colin blinks across at her, impeccably sweet for a boy who’s leaking jizz from both ends.

“I don’t mind.  If you want me to.”

She smiles, tilting her head.

“You are almost pretty enough to tempt me, kid, but I’m good.”

She moans as Jason hits a good kink in her shoulder.

“Too bad you don’t have a sister.”

She sighs and takes a long drag off her smoke.  Her eyes slit closed as Jason works his magic on her sore muscles.

“You’re just in time.”

Jason works his thumbs up her neck and smirks.

“Jared’s gonna get wrist-deep in dream-twink.”

Her eyes snap open and light on Jared.

“Glad I woke up.”

Jeff strokes over Colin’s neck.

“You ready, sweet thing?”

He tenders Colin onto his back, pushing his legs up to his chest.  There’s not enough room for them between Colin’s baby thighs so Jared takes the floor.  He hands Jeff the Crisco and lets him coat his fingers.

“Start slow, a couple fingers, see how he feels.”

They sink in together, back and forth on either side of Colin’s swollen rim, their knuckles sliding past each other.  Colin’s fever-hot inside, flashing red as Jared takes over and slowly works him up to four fingers. 

“That’s it, wrap ‘em tight, like this.”

Jeff circles his fingers around Jared’s, guiding them back in.

“Let him get used to your knuckles.”

Jared presses until he feels resistance, and inch or so from the breadth of his hand.  Jeff smears more grease on him and shows him how to roll his hand, spread the pressure out, ease up when Colin starts to shake.

“Watch his body, watch how his belly moves, make sure he’s breathing.”

Colin gives more with each press of his hand, each whispered direction from Jeff. 

“Slip your thumb in.”

This is usually when Jared loses patience, starts leaving bruises and stains that he’ll hate himself for and miss all the same. But Jared usually doesn’t have Jeff’s hand on his arm and Jason nodding fire-eyed encouragement at him and Adri biting her lip and snaking her hand under the waistband of her boxers.

“You have to read ‘em, listen when they can’t speak anymore.”

Jared pulls his hand out and sinks it back in slowly, watching the careful arch of Colin’s back, the pressure of his fingers under his knees, the rise and fall of his flat chest.  He tenses when Jared sinks down to the fattest part of his hand, his lip going gummy bear between his teeth.

“Let me in, little one.”

He doesn’t push but he doesn’t pull back.

“You can do it, baby, just push for me.”

Colin makes a skinned-knee noise and blossoms open, strawberry rippling around Jared’s knuckles.  White streaks gush past Jared’s wrist, nasty warm and mouthwatering.  It’s sweet and soft and nothing like Jared’s ever felt.

“Oh, God.”

Jared goes to move when Jeff’s hand locks around his wrist, holding him.

“Let him breathe.”

Colin shudders through each breath, reedy and gorgeous as he slides down another impossible inch until the widest part of Jared’s hand is inside him.  Jared’s hand burns, wet all over where Crisco meets come and under it all, a steady throb that makes Jared’s heart trip.

“I can feel, Jesus.”

Jared’s chest is too tight and it’s so good, Colin’s star-eyed sigh and his tight cunt and Jeff’s breath against his neck.

“You can feel his heartbeat.”

Jeff leans down, pressing a kiss to Jared’s wrist where it disappears into his boy. 

“You’re gonna come for me now, Colin.”

Jeff closes his mouth over Colin’s sticky-stiff dick and hums.  Colin jerks into Jeff’s mouth, moaning and clamping down so hard Jared barks.  He’s never seen Jeff suck a dick before.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Adrianne mumbles to Jason or all of them, who knows, her eyes half-closed as she stares at them and works her clit under her boxers.  Jason’s hands are in her hair, rubbing her scalp and kneading into her neck.  There’s a million ways to feel good and they share all of them.

“Do it, Colin, come in your daddy’s mouth for me.”

Jared twists his hand and closes his eyes as Colin comes on his hand.  He can hear Jeff sighing and swallowing the tea party splash of Colin’s little load, Adrianne hissing as she gets herself off, Jason growling and licking his lips, all of it drowned out by the firework pulse of Colin’s cunt as he seizes up. 

Colin comes down, mumbling nonsense as Jeff kisses him back to real-boy.  He guides Jared’s hand out slower than Jared would ever have managed on his own, inch by boydrip inch.  Colin’s littlest rose gapes open for him, dewy and Jared’s favorite shade of pink.

Jared collects addictions everywhere he goes.  This one will get under his skin better than any needle.

“Alright, sweetheart.”

Jeff gathers Colin up in his arms, no small feat but Jeff’s got hidden strength.  He tucks Colin into his bunk and crawls in next to him.  Jared can hear him murmuring sweet nothings behind the curtain.

“Old man’s soft on him,” Jared jokes, laying down on the couch and watching the ceiling spin above him.  He presses a hand over his eyes, unmoored suddenly without Jeff next to him.

“Here, dude.”

He blinks up to Jason standing over him, offering a Stony Award-worthy joint that looks like an Adrianne special.  He lights Jared up and kicks one of his legs up to make room for himself on the couch.

“He deserves it.”

Jason takes a deep hit and cough-laughs over at Adrianne.  She’s petting Snowball with one hand and smelling her fingers with the other.

“What?”

She picks the cat up and dumps him on Jared’s stomach before jumping up to the chin-up bar by the bathroom.

“You do, too.”

Jason passes the joint back and shakes his head when Jared disappears into his bunk with the weed and the cat.

~

There’s a KFC on the other side of their parking lot.  Jared and Jason return laden with greasy biscuits and popcorn shrimp and enough soda to float a Willy Wonka river.

Adrianne makes grabby hands for her sweet tea and chicken sandwich and curls up next to Jason in his bunk.  Jared aches for Erica sometimes, for her candy lips and clawed affection and allergy to his bullshit.  He likes having his hair played with, too.

Jared wolfs down a biscuit and sucks his fingers clean.  He loves all his ink but the ones across his knuckles always make him smile.

It’s not cold but he shrugs into his old black hoodie anyway.  The cuffs barely exist anymore, just frayed remnants of things he can’t hold on to and can’t let go of.  He rubs one over his lips and tries not to think of bloodless mouths.

Jeff stumbles out at the hint of food, his eyes bloodshot but a huge grin on his face.  Colin’s still curled up like a kitten in his bed.

“We should practice after this.”

He bites into a crispy thigh and dances around the bus, fucking with the Bluetooth speaker until Sam Cooke pours out.  It’s too sappy for Jared’s mood but he’s not trying to step on Jeff’s good spirits.

“Even my hands, belong, to youuuuuu,” Jeff sings around a mouthful of curly fries, his eyes dancing until even Jared has to smile.

“You old fuck,” Adrianne says fondly.  She chucks a fry at him.

“Where the fuck is Chad, someone needs to clean this floor.”

Jeff sighs and kicks his feet onto the countertop, flicking open one of his worn notebooks.

“Alright, gang.”

He taps his pen against his teeth.

“We need a set list for Austin.”

 


End file.
